Call of Duty: Light Brigade
''-1 Call of Duty: Light Brigade is a First-Person Shooter in the Call of Duty series. Plot American Theatre In 2020, the USA's hostilility led to sanctions being issued against the Nation, finally sparking a Conflict. After the annexation of Mexico and the Carribean island's, the USA turns towards Canada. After Britain recieves the plea for help, it begins ''Operation: Light Brigade and sends an elite group of gifted MOD Special Forces troops. After being equipped with Suppressed Weapons and tactical equipment, they set off to Canada to fight the American Army with Guerilla Tactics. The first raid is a success, with an American Aircraft Carrier being hijacked and sabotaged. The group then use the stolen Osprey Aircraft to destroy the nearby battleships, and then heads towards the Canadian Frontlines. The aircraft is shot down, and two of the Troops die, but the rest survive and clear an overrun Tank shelter to provide cover for the Tanks to be deployed. The troops then recieve beacons to use for air support, and quickly turn the tide of the battle, successfully liberating Winnipeg. They are then sent to the snowy mountains near Vancouver to find and destroy American Missile Launch Sites, but an avalanche destroys the facility and leads to a bloody shootout in the valley, with the Troop's only just evacuated. Their last deployment in Canada is to Liberate Toronto with assistance from the Free Canada Movement. After the deep loss the Americans suffered, they fall back to their base in Rochester. With assistance from the British and Canadian Armed Forces, they quickly destroy the facility, and then start a retaliation attack on New York City, leaving the Americans to end the war. Russian Theatre ﻿In 2024, the Light Brigade Special Forces Team is now renowned for being a deadly force. After Russia threats the UK and other Nations with Nuclear Attack, the Team is sent covertly into Russia in order to conduct espionage and sabotage. They assassinate Vice-President Vladmir Atovich and disable the Nuclear Weapon System. After President Vladmir Vikir becomes aware of the threat, he purchases North Korean Nuclear Weapons to terminate European Nations. The team then go on a Suicide Mission to destroy the weapons, resulting in the death of the team and the destruction of Moscow. Gameplay The gameplay is like previous Call of Duty installments, where the aim is too kill enemies, survive, and complete objectives. Modes Single-Player ﻿The player must complete the given objectives and survive in the American and Russian Missions. Stages: American *Efficiency Training (Tutorial Mission) (RMA Sandhurst) *The Carrier (Atlantic Ocean) *Osprey (Atlantic Ocean) *Crash Landing (Winnipeg) *Tank Shelter (Winnipeg) *Turning the Tide (Winnipeg) *Warheads (Vancouver) *Frozen Skirmish (Vancouver) *Resistance (Toronto) *Bullet Rain (Toronto) *Combined Assault (Rochester) *End of the War, Part One (New York City) *End of the War, Part Two (New York City) Russian *Drop Landing (Zelenograd) *Road to Moscow (Khimki) *Eliminate Atovich (Moscow) *Nuclear Down (Moscow) *Suicide Mission, Part One (Moscow) *Suicide Mission, Part Two (Moscow) Multiplayer ﻿In Multiplayer Mode, the players purchase weapons using earnt Credits, and fight each other to the death. There are many modes, including Free-For-All, Team Deathmatch, Search and Destroy, Capture the Flag and Assassination. There are Seven Maps, based off area's in the main game, and they are: *War Factory (Winnipeg) *Bitter Frost (Vancouver) *Facility (Rochester) *Kremlin (Moscow) *WMD (Moscow) *Airstrip (Zelenograd) *Combat Training (RMA Sandhurst) Zombies In zombies mode, players survive as long as possible through endless rounds. All maps are situated in Moscow, and is based on the Nuclear Weapons containing Element 115, causing people to turn into zombies, leaving four survivors to fend them off. It is on four maps, which are: *The Death Game *Lost City *Unforgiven *Rusurrect Characters Light Brigade *†John 'Alfa' Starr *†Samuel 'Bravo' Cooke *†Emmanuel 'Charlie' Thompson *†Terry 'Delta' Williamson Kremlin *Vladmir Vikir *†Vladmir Atovich﻿ Weapons Light Brigade co1.jpg|De Lisle Carbine (Suppressed Rifle) co2.png|Welrod (Suppressed Pistol) co3.jpg|L22A2 Carbine (Assault Rifle) co4.jpg|L86 LSW (Machine Gun) co5.gif|Arctic Warfare Covert (Sniper Rifle) co6.jpg|Glock (Pistol) United States so1.png|M16 (Assault Rifle) So2.jpg|,M4 Carbine (Assault Rifle) so3|M2 Browning (Machine Gun) so4.jpg|SIG Sauer P226 (Pistol) so5.png|Crazy Horse (Sniper Rifle) Russian Federation ro1.jpg|AK-74M (Assault Rifle) ro2.jpg|Dragunov SVD (Sniper Rifle) ro3.jpg|PKP Pecheneg (Machine Gun) ro4.jpg|Makarov PMM (Pistol) Zombie Mode Exclusive Zo1.jpg|'Obrez' (Sawn-off Rifle) zo2.jpg|FP-45 Liberator (Pistol) zo3.png|Gyrojet (PISTOL WITH ROCKET AMMUNITION!!! GET REKT!!) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Pages using the Game template Category:First-person shooters Category:Call Of Duty Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games